


Penguin

by berryblue_girl



Series: Pon and Zi, McDanno Style [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-29 05:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berryblue_girl/pseuds/berryblue_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve needs help from Danny with a crossword clue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Penguin

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ficlet for this fandom and pairing! This was inspired by the Pon and Zi comic posted below. Please tell me what you think, for comments are love.

 

 

  


 

 

Danny loved days like this: relaxing at Steve's house drinking a beer and reading a biography sent to him by his mother. He and Steve were sitting on the lanai and Grace was busy building a sand castle. Steve had one foot propped up on Danny's thigh as he worked on a crossword puzzle. Danny looked up when Grace called to him, and he complimented her on her progress. Just as he was about to turn back to his book, Steve said with his Constipated face, “Danno, I need your help.”

“Sure, babe,” Danny replied, marking his place and setting his book aside.

“I can't figure out this clue,” Steve said, his tone agitated. “'The species of bird in _Happy Feet_ '. It's seven letters.”

Danny snorted a laugh. “You're kidding, right?”

Steve crossed his arms over his chest and asked, “What?”

“Did they not let you watch TV _at all_ in the Army?” Danny teased, his shoulders starting to shake with held-in laughter.

“ _Navy_ , Danny,” Steve grumped. “It was the _Navy_ , and no, they didn't because I was too busy-”

He cut himself off, and Danny snickered, prodding with a grin, “Too busy doing what?”

“It's classified,” Steve huffed, turning his attention back to the crossword.

By that point, Grace ran up and asked, “Hey, Danno, can we- why does Uncle Steve have Constipated face?”

Danny bit his lip and snorted another laugh while Steve explained, “Well, I asked Danno for some help on my crossword, but he just wanted to tease me.”

“That wasn't nice, Danno!” Grace admonished, moving to Steve's side and hugging his neck. Climbing onto his lap, Grace offered her assistance. Steve accepted and when he told her the clue, she burst into giggles and stuttered, “Th-that's easy, Uncle Steve! It's penguin!”

Steve looked at Danny, confusion written on his face, and Danny said with a smile, “ _Happy Feet_ is a kid's movie about a dancing penguin, babe.”

Steve's cheeks turned the cutest shade of red, which caused Danny and Grace to get a few more laughs in at his expense. After she regained her composure, Grace asked if _pretty please with cherries on top_ they could go get pizza for lunch. Danny let her sweat for a moment, hemming and hawing about not needing to go out when they had a fully stocked kitchen available to them. But when she broke out her puppy dog pout, folding her hands and begging, “Please, Danno?”, he “caved”. She squealed with delight, giving him a hug before running inside to change.

As they headed inside and Danny grabbed his keys and wallet, Steve said with a grin, “I know a fun fact about penguins.”

“Oh yeah?” Danny asked, moving to stand next to him by the front door. “What's that?”

Steve wrapped an arm around Danny's waist and murmured, “When a penguin finds its mate, they stay together for the rest of their lives.”

Danny's stomach fluttered and he took the hand resting on his hip, squeezing it and asking softly, “Be my penguin?”

He felt Steve smile against his temple. “Always, Danno.”


End file.
